1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, in particular to an iron frame of a display and a display module.
2. The Related Arts
In a design of mobile communication products and Pad-typed products, display module is designed usually as an independent module. When a whole unit assembles, display module would assemble on a backplane. Except a function of the backplane is mounting a battery, a processor and other models, a further important function is increasing structural strength of a whole product. Due to a majority of modules with backplane simultaneously design a rubber frame and an iron frame, whose main function is also increasing the structural strength. Therefore, a module iron frame, a rubber frame and a backplane of a whole device contribute to overlapping functions, and meanwhile are not favorable in thinning products, narrowing frame designs and reducing cost.